plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Bonk Choy
Bonk Choy is the fifth plant obtained in Ancient Egypt in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It attacks by punching the closest zombie one tile in front of it or behind it once every 0.25 seconds, dealing 0.75 normal damage shot per punch. Almanac Entry Bonk Choys rapidly punch nearby enemies that are ahead or behind them. Special: can attack ahead or behind A freelance dentist on the side, he's offering a special this month - he'll knock two of your teeth out for the price of one! Sun cost: 150 Recharge: Fast Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Bonk Choy rapidly punches in a 3x3 area around it, dealing 75 normal damage shots over a few seconds. Strategies Compared to other offensive plants unlocked in Player's House and Ancient Egypt, Bonk Choy trades effective range for greatly increased damage output, being capable of dealing more than three times as much damage as a regular Peashooter. Its ability to punch backwards means that Bonk Choy can be used to attack stray zombies that get past defenses, as well as to catch Prospector Zombies and any zombies dropped by Pterodactyls in Jurassic Marsh. On the other hand, Bonk Choy's limited range means that it is greatly vulnerable to the horde. Particularly enemies that can instantly kill or neutralize plants from afar. Bonk Choy will also be generally outclassed by Snapdragon and by the extension of Cold Snapdragon later on, which deal the same amount of damage, have greater range and the ability to hit multiple targets, and if Cold Snapdragon, slow targets also. Bonk Choy should ideally be placed behind defensive plants or Infi-nut's force field to protect it from being attacked by zombies. Chard Guard is a notable exception however, as it will push zombies out of Bonk Choy's limited effective range, protecting them from harm. Avoid using Bonk Choy against Explorer Zombie, Torchlight Zombie, Excavator Zombie, and MC Zom-B as they can will kill or allow it to be vulnerable to other zombies before it can even have the chance to attack. Trivia Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *It is one of the six plants seen in the June 2013 trailer of Plants vs. Zombies 2 while fighting the zombies, the other five are Pea Pod, Bloomerang, Peashooter, Wall-nut, and Sunflower. *Sometimes, if an ambush zombie comes close to Bonk Choy, it will keep uppercutting it until it dies. This is also true after it destroys an arcade machine. *It will do a normal punch instead of an uppercut against Zombie Chicken, despite Zombie Chicken being a one-hit kill. However, the player can still hear the uppercut sound. *According to the beta version of the seed packets, it was originally going to cost 175 sun. *As of the 3.1.1 update, when it delivers an uppercut, the zombie's head will be thrown from a very far distance in the direction it was hit. The distance was increased even further in the 3.2 update. **However, in the Chinese version, the zombie's head will not be thrown far away. *In a trailer, it uses the sounds of Squash. *It will make an attempt to attack an incoming octopus launched by Octo Zombie. *It appears in the most in Zomboss battles out of any plant in the game, appearing three times. *It was going to be replaced with Beet during development, but it was added instead of Beet. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies Online *It was formerly unlocked after beating Ancient Egypt - Day 7-1. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Ancient Egypt plants